Impasse
by Extrinsical
Summary: Like a piece of an artwork. AU, high school fiction. N/F
1. 1: First Meeting

_It was their first meeting. _

Burgundy eyes peered up at the board, searching for her own name among printed papers laid out on the wood.

"Ah...found it," she muttered to herself, and glanced to the top of the pinned paper. "Class..."

"...I-D."

She blinked. Someone had just echoed her own words. Someone...next to her, actually.

She turned to meet curious blue eyes.

A girl.

A slender girl, half a head shorter than her, with long, silky hazel brown hair. Which was tied up in a...ponytail? A side...ponytail, if it could be called one.

_An unexpected, coincidental meeting..._

The corner of her lips twitched into the beginning of a smile. That was a rather interesting hair...style.

The girl who was staring at her raised both eyebrows. "Is something funny?"

She had the grace to flush a little.

But she didn't get the chance to respond, not when the other suddenly stumbled forward into her.

"Wa - !"

Reflexively, she grabbed the shorter brunette, steadying them both before they could fall.

"Sorry!" a boy shouted from a short distance away before running off in a rush.

The girl in her arms grimaced. "Ow."

Fate glanced down at her. "Um...are you okay?"

Blue eyes blinked up at her.

Silence.

Then the brunette flushed, laughing a little nervously, seeming to get her voice back (at last).

"...Y-yes."

Another pause.

She felt a smile forming on her lips.

"...Can you stand?" she asked softly.

"Oh! Er, y-yes, of course!" The brown-haired girl straightened instantly, and took a step back. "Sorry about that."

"It's all right."

A pause.

A long, awkward pause.

"So! Um...class 1-D?" asked that girl.

She nods. "Yes."

"Then I suppose we will be classmates." A grin spread across the brunette's face as she lifted a hand. "My name's Takamachi Nanoha."

A gust of wind blew.

Her gaze locked onto dark blue that hinted on violet.

She smiled, grasping that hand lightly.

"Fate. Fate Testarossa."

The large clock at the top of the tower above them chimed, once, twice; heralding the start of the school semester.

_**Impasse**  
1: First Meeting_

"_Year one student representative: Fate Testarossa, class 1-D."_

"Hai."

The sound of a chair shifting backwards across the floor resounded faintly in the silent auditorium.

A tall, slender girl, with long, silky yellow hair, walked forward. Her steps were soundless and graceful, posture straight and solid. Eyes, so a deep shade of red they almost seemed black in the shadows, were aloof and distant.

The perfect picture of a cool beauty.

"Pretty, isn't she?" murmured Suzuka.

Nanoha didn't reply.

She merely watched, curious about the girl who seemed aloof.

"Fate Testarossa, sixteen years old. Apparently she scored full marks in the entrance exam," a male's voice whispered from behind them.

Three pairs of eyes blinked, and as one, they turned.

"Yuuno-kun?"

He smiled.

"Are you interested in her, Nanoha?" His eyebrows waggled suggestively. Of course, the blond boy had to be the observant one. He always seemed to notice everything. _Always_.

The brunette flushed. "How did you know she scored full marks in the entrance exam, anyway?" She _was_ interested in Fate, though it was for an entirely different reason than Yuuno seemed to think. Those burgundy eyes, while so aloof, were...tired. Just, exhausted.

And she wanted to know more. Wanted to know why she seemed so...sad.

Yuuno tsked. "The rumors are all over the school. Or at least among the first-years students. Just think about it..." he pointed an index finger at the podium, where the blonde had just stepped up to. "Our school's entrance exam isn't that easy, you know. And that girl, scoring _full_ marks in it? If no one knew about it, now _that_ would be a surprise."

Arisa grimaced at the memory of the exam. "Oh, don't remind me."

Yuuno chuckled. "Maa. I wonder what she will do later..."

Nanoha gave him a confused look. "Do about what?"

This time he shrugged and gave a vague smile.

"You will see."

And soon enough, it became rather obvious what Yuuno was referring to.

A group of girls and boys had surrounded the startled first year representative once homeroom period was over.

"Testarossa-san, is it true you scored full marks in the exam?"

A cat-whistle. "Be my tutor - ack!" Poor boy got nudged in the rubs, hard.

"Don't listen to the dork. So where are you from?"

Fate forced a little laugh out, lifting her hands in a calming gesture.

Her replies were polite and almost humored, a gentle smile on her face.

But her eyes, thought Nanoha, were as distant as always, if not quietly amused.

Then their gazes met.

Red against blue.

It was only then that she realized how striking those burgundy eyes were. A subtle, dark shade of wine that seemed to pierce so sharply, as if they could see everything within her.

And her heart pounded for reasons she could not describe.

That gaze was as bland as it was beautifully sharp.

She was pulled into it, and all she could see was...indescribable redness.

For one long moment - one moment that seemed to last forever - the noise around her seemed to mute itself.

"Alright, settle down!"

And then the spell was broken, when Fate turned to look at the front. The teacher had arrived.

"...You're _really_ interested in her, aren't you?" Yuuno, sounding like he was incredibly amused, murmured behind her.

Nanoha twitched.

一

"Just look at all these people _hunting_ for freshmen to join their clubs," grumped Arisa. "They are _really_ beginning to annoy me."

"Maa, maa." Suzuka smiled. "This will only be for the first week or so, won't it?"

"Hey, hey! Listen! A first year female student is beating all the seniors in kendo!" Boy A rushed forward to his friends.

"Which first year student?" Boy B.

"Her name's...uh...I can't remember."

Boy C groaned. "Oh, so typical of you."

"But I know she's the first year student representative!" protested Boy A. "That pretty blonde girl. Remember?"

_That_ caught Nanoha's attention.

Boy B raised an eyebrow. "Fate Testarossa?"

"Yeah! That's the name!"

"How about Signum-sempai?" Boy D asked.

Signum? That name was familiar...

"Kendo champion in the last spring tournament, undefeated for the past two years, and captain of the team," Yuuno rattled off.

The brunette blinked.

Arisa frowned at him.

"Tell me again. Just _how_ do you know all these things?"

He shrugged. "I like reading," he nodded at Nanoha's direction, "and didn't Miyuki-san said something about the kendo skills of a high school student? That's Signum."

So _that_ was why the name felt familiar.

"There's a ten minute break now," Boy A said. "I'm pretty sure next up will be the duel with Signum-sempai, though."

"Woo? Let's go see!"

一

Shinai clashed together.

"It's started." Arisa peered at the center of the ring.

Yuuno, who had disappeared shortly after they arrived, returned with news.

"Whoever gets first hit wins, apparently." Yuuno commented. The match was as simple as that.

_Thwack!_

_Clack!_

_Clack!_

Fate swiped to the left of her opponent's ribs, which was immediately blocked, Signum's shinai curving downwards.

The older girl retaliated by forcefully shoving the stopped weapon upward with great strength, and launched herself forward.

_CLACK!_

A second clash, and Fate was forced back a step before she regained her balance. Now neither moved from their position; seemingly glaring at each other through their headgears, the weapons shaking lightly from the contact that had yet to be broken off.

Nanoha would not claim being an expert of Kendo. But, given that she was born in a family that practiced martial arts (even if she totally fails at sports), meant that she knew how to recognize skills and experience to some degree.

And this, she knew for certain; they were definitely skilled.

Signum-sempai had the power, but Fate had the speed.

The taller kendo student jumped backwards a few steps, hands gripping shinai firmly.

And then she ran forward.

_THWACK!_

The referee raised a hand towards Signum.

"Men!" A hit on the top of the headgear. Senpai may have struck there but...

Then he raised another for Fate.

"Kote!" The forearm of the gauntlet.

Nanoha smiled.

"Both hits struck at the same time. It's a draw!"

The cheering that came after was loud and resounding in the hall.

Fate smiled an enigmatic smile when headgears were removed.

There was a hint of amusement and...enjoyment?... in that mellow, calm gaze.

Signum offered a hand, smirking slightly. "Good match."

"Aa," the blonde agreed, smile growing, and took the hand. "A good one indeed, sempai."

A few boys (and girls) near Nanoha and her friends swooned at the sight of that smile.

Now, _that_ sight made her lips twitch in exasperation and amusement both.

First day in school, and it looked as if this girl was gathering fangirls and fanboys without any effort.

一

"Fate."

The blonde turned to see amused blue eyes.

"Chrono-niichan."

He blinked once, then his expression changed from humored to embarrassed.

"We are not kids anymore, Fate."

A smile curled on Fate's lips. "Of course...Chrono."

He gave her a half-hearted glare, then sighed when the blonde attempted to look innocent.

"You're settling in well, I see," the black-haired boy commented lightly.

The younger girl sensed a hint of relief in that voice.

"...It's a nice place," she said after a moment, smiling faintly.

Concern flickered past those blue eyes.

"It is," he said instead, and gestured. "Shall we go home?" _Your home too, now_, he did not say.

"...Yes." _I know_.

They walked in silence.

Neither noticed a certain brunette watching them curiously.

一

She felt herself sighing involuntarily, leaning back against the chair; dark maroon eyes staring distantly at white ceiling.

_Home. Home, is it...?_

Memories threatened to flood back into her mind, and she shook her head; forcing them out.

Then her cellphone rang.

Fate glanced at it, staring for one long moment.

Then she reached for it, studied the caller ID, and felt her heart squeeze uncomfortably.

She took in a deep breath.

_Beep_.

"...Hello?"

_"..."_

"...Yes. I'm fine. Please do not worry."

A pause.

"I'm eating properly, too."

Blonde eyebrow creased, and she closed her eyes. Her figure slumped against the cushioned chair. Why, why did she feel this sudden weight on her shoulders that she can't shake off?

"Chrono-niichan and Lindy-san helped a lot. I'm settling in fine."

_"..."_

"Mm. School was...interesting."

Another pause.

Fate opened her mouth, once, before shutting it.

Her grip on the armrest tightened, and she felt her eyebrows knit involuntarily.

"...Aa," she acknowledged after a moment, her words softer...and almost shaking. "Please take care, then. We can always talk...another time."

_"..."_

"I will."

_"..."_

"...Mmn. Bye. Take care."

_Click._

The blonde sat motionless for a long time, phone still pressed to her ear.

_Du du du du du du du du du..._

一一一

A/N: I'd like to point out that whatever information I have on the subject of kendo is googled. Otherwise, my knowledge about it is close to zero, unless if you want to count some martial arts experience of my own. So, here, if there is anyone who wishes to point out something wrong, or wants to help me where this is concerned, I will gratefully accept it.

Secondly...this high-school fic is probably going to be rather predictable drama-wise as events get written. Life is always predictable, in this sense. And if you, my dear readers, have read enough of my stuff, you will probably know that this will become angsty (maybe really angsty) at some point. To be honest, I'm still considering whether I should include the elements of magic...but I'm leaning towards no. My brain is too fried to think for a plot that involves magic.

And I cannot decide if I want Arf and Zafira as human beings or puppies. Zafira as a puppy will be a _really_ amusing sight, but...well.

Hope it's a good read.

1st Revision: 20/08/2008  
2nd Revision: 13/04/2011


	2. 2: Names

Posted: 18/08/2008  
1st Revision: 13/04/2011

_**Impasse**  
2: Names_

Nanoha twitched.

The homeroom teacher smiled. "Haiii, let's give a round of applause to 1-D class representatives: Fate Testarossa and Takamachi Nanoha!"

Cue loud claps.

The brunette resisted the urge to sigh.

This was what happened fifteen minutes ago.

"My name is Lindy Harlaown," the teacher, with long, wavy blue hair, smiled at the class cheerfully; a piece of chalk pressed to the blackboard. "Also your English teacher, and homeroom teacher."

Why, some may ask, was this introduction a day late?

That was because said person had been absent the day before; hence, despite simple introductions by students during homeroom yesterday, the election of class representatives was not completed.

Fate Testarossa, of course, had been automatically voted by random classmate A, backed up by nearly half the class.

_She_, on the other hand...was voted by Yuuno. Though the brunette wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the enthusiastic number of votes that came for her, too.

In other words, no, Nanoha did not realize how popular she was - including the fact that she was one of the highest scoring students (the language subject aside) in the entrance exam and therefore a target of curiosity.

She wanted to throw something at Yuuno. She really, _really_ did. Nanoha grimaced.

The problem with him was that he saw through Nanoha _very_ easily. And because he knew she knew he knew she would be hesitating, he would be the one to divert her path to it.

He was like the older brother taking care of his little sister.

Even if Nanoha wasn't always appreciative of his handiwork.

But then again, she couldn't really blame him. A lot of things _had_ changed since that incident...

Regardless. Fast forward time back to the present.

She turned to glance at the blonde who inclined her head at her curiously.

"I hope we work well together, Takamachi-san."

Nanoha rubbed at the back of her neck, and smiled sheepishly.

"Me too."

一

It didn't take very long for Nanoha to note that Fate was a really, really busy girl.

In between the council meetings (the blonde had mentioned something about festivals), kendo practice, homework and whatnot; it became obvious that Nanoha would have to handle the majority of their class issues.

Not that Nanoha gave Fate a chance to argue about it as she put her foot down on the subject.

A shame though, mused Nanoha. She would have liked to talk to Fate a little more, but the first-year representative had been dragged away for some pressing issues.

Fate was nice. Understanding, gentle, a good listener, studious, the prime example of a high school student and - she was like the epitome of...perfection.

But Nanoha did not believe in perfection.

No matter how faultless a person was, there would always be flaws.

She definitely wanted to get to know her better.

It was just mildly miffing (no, not really, but still) that she did not realize she would be one step closer to sating her curiosity very soon.

Though she did not expect it to happen this way.

_Craaaaaaaaaaaash!_

Books fell.

Papers scattered.

Nanoha grimaced.

"...Are you okay?" a soft voice asked.

She blinked once. Twice. Then she looked up at the figure (definitely female) who held her before she could fall.

Fate Testarossa.

"We really have to stop meeting like this...Takamachi-san." Slight amusement.

The brunette laughed nervously, righting herself instantly. "Sorry! I...um..." Her eyebrow twitched. "For some reason, people just keep banging into me these few days..." she glanced backwards and glared at a boy who was disappearing around the corridor.

"I know the feeling." The blonde chuckled, bending to pick up the fallen books and papers.

Nanoha blinked, and quickly moved. "Ah, Testarossa-san, I can do this myself - "

"It's fine. You are heading to the staff room to hand these in, right?"

"Well, yes..."

Fate smiled. "I'm heading there myself, so please, allow me to help you?"

The brunette twitched.

"That's not very fair," Nanoha sighed, "I can't say no if you put it that way, can I?"

There was a bland expression on Fate's face; her only response to that was another raise of eyebrows and lips that curled into a little knowing grin.

"Is that so?" the vague response came, a hint of amusement playing in that tone. "Well, you do have a lot of books and papers to carry..." Fate hefted the bundle of books in her hands, adjusting her grip as she stood. There was an unsaid question in her eyes.

"Homework for the last three subjects in class today," Nanoha said, picking up the last few books at her side.

"...Ah. No wonder."

They walked to the staff room in a comfortable silence, until Fate broke her train of thought.

"I'm truly sorry about this, Takamachi-san."

Nanoha blinked.

"Sorry about?"

"I've been busy with other matters, and you had to handle most of the class issues..." The blonde trailed off. The guilt and regret was clear in her soft voice.

Nanoha gave an exasperated sigh. "Fate-chan, what did I say about this?"

It was Fate's turn to blink, and she stopped in her tracks.

The brunette glanced back at her, and paused. "What is it, Testar - "

And then Nanoha realized her mistake.

"Oh! Um...I...sorry about that. I said it by reflex - "

"No."

" - and I didn't mean to offend...eh?"

Fate gave her a curious and amused look.

"It's alright. Please call me whatever you want."

The smile on the blonde's face was genuine.

Nanoha faltered for a moment before she could gather herself.

"...Only if you will call me Nanoha," Nanoha raised an eyebrow.

Fate's lips curled into a little half smile that she would soon grow to love.

"Of course...Nanoha."

一一一

A/N: I do have a half-hearted plot, sort of, but how to reach from A to C is not coming to mind. Ughh.


	3. 3: Fragments

_**Impasse**  
3: Fragments_

_"...Be everything that you need.."_

Nanoha groaned.

No, she corrected herself, Fate wasn't just busy.

The blonde was _buried_ under piles of work.

Sighing, she collected the papers on her desk, and stacked them up.

"I'm done.."

Fate smiled from across the desk, eyes glancing from her own set of papers to her. "Thanks for the help, Nanoha."

"Mm."

Now, a question may come to mind.

Why were the pile of papers (or the Papers of Doom, as she was tempted to call it) on _her_ table?

Easy.

Because Nanoha was doing the work _for_ Fate.

So how did _she_ get pulled into this?

There was no one to blame but herself, of course.

This was what occured three weeks ago:

Fate stared.

"Nanoha...?"

The brunette laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry," she said lamely, "I couldn't help it."

Fate arched a delicate eyebrow.

"You couldn't help doing _work_ for me?"

"Yes. No! I mean..."

This time burgundy eyes flickered with amusement, lips pressed together as if to suppress a chuckle.

Despite herself, she reddened, even when she tried to suppress it.

Nanoha slumped on her desk.

"You are mean."

The blonde _did_ let out a little chortle then. "I am not. _You_ were the one saying both yes and no."

Nanoha just glared.

Fate smirked, and waved the stack of papers in her hand.

"So. Not that I'm not thankful, Nanoha, but...why?"

And for some reason, she felt herself flushing.

"Well...you left the papers on your table when you rushed off for your student council meeting, and I...picked it up?"

A pause.

"And you decided to do it for me?"

Nanoha glanced at the paper, eyeing it's title that read: _Festival Planning Committee._

"...Yes."

"But why?"

Nanoha glanced up to see dark red eyes filled with curiosity.

"You...looked so busy," Nanoha said reluctantly. "I thought I'd help a little."

Confusion flickered in that gaze.

"Help..?"

"Ah," She begin hurriedly, "I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds. You could check it over and see if it's okay, and if it's not, I could stay back and help and - "

"Nanoha."

"Um...yes?"

The blonde smiled. It was soft, it was gentle, and it was sincere.

"Thank you."

Nanoha felt her heart skipping a beat.

And after that, she somehow ended up helping Fate with various tasks after school hours.

一

Nanoha twitched.

"Just how many committes are you _in_?"

Student council, Sports Festival Committee, Cultural Festival Committee, Travelling Committee...she was also in intensive training for Kendo.

Oh, yes. Fate was _busy_.

What didn't help was that their school were big on letting students handle the bulk of the responsbilities (with teachers merely acting as advisors), _and_ Fate wasn't just a member in these committees.

The blonde could only smile.

"I guess I attract too much attention?"

"But this..!" Nanoha waved at the stack of papers. "...It's a wonder you are not dead yet."

Fate glanced up from the papers she was staring at, leaned her chin on her hand - a pen was dangling from between her fingers - and gave the brunette a rueful grin.

"I guess I can't help it?"

Nanoha just _stared_.

"...You look dumbfounded."

"I _am_ dumbfounded."

一

"You're the only child?" Nanoha blinked. "I thought.."

"Hmm?"

"Um...it was a couple of weeks ago when I heard you calling Harlaown-sempai onii-chan."

Chrono Harlaown. Currently the president of the student council.

Fate looked up from her papers, and raised both eyebrows.

"Chrono and I have different last names, Nanoha."

That relevation made her pause.

_Oops_.

...And damn it all, Fate's eyes were _laughing _at her again. She had to fight from letting a pout form, and she was failing.

The blonde tossed her an amused look, but chose to explain instead of teasing further (thankfully). "Chrono's family are distant relatives of mine. I've been staying with them since I was young."

That explained things a fair bit.

But wait. What about Fate's family?

Before she could ask, however, the blonde posed her own question.

"How about you?"

"One older brother and one older sister..." she perked up suddenly. "I think you might be interested to meet them."

Fate raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Nanoha grinned. "My family is comprised of martial artists. Of kendo, more specifically."

"Oh?" A glint of interest.

"Mmhm. I'll introduce you guys next time."

"I'll be looking forward to it, "a pause, and Fate gave her a curious look. "How about you, Nanoha?"

The brunette blinked.

"Me?"

"No, the ghost behind you."

Nanoha glanced behind her out of reflex.

Silence.

Then:

Fate burst into a fit of laughter.

Nanoha's head whipped around to glare at her murderously.

"Mou, Fate-chan!"

一

Unfortunately for Nanoha, the blonde's teasing did not end there.

"So, how about you, Nanoha?"

"What about me?" the disgruntled girl muttered.

"Kendo." The pen twirled around Fate's fingers. "Are you into it?"

"Well...not really.."

"Not really?"

"It's more like I...fail at sports."

The blonde blinked.

"...Oh."

Well, it was true. And it wasn't as if Fate did not notice her failures in gym...

Then the glint of amusement entered burgundy eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh."

"I didn't."

And true enough, she wasn't.

Too bad her eyes seemed to be dancing with laughter.

Yes.

Nanoha found out that Fate had a bit of a sadistic streak in her.

And why was it that she would always manage to embarrass herself in front of Fate Testarossa in one way or another?

一

She felt an itch on her nose.

Poke.

Was someone poking her nose?

Poke, poke.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Time to wake up, princess."

It was a soft, gentle voice that Nanoha was slowly growing familiar with.

Fate.

The brunette jerked awake.

She blinked at the blurry figure across the table.

It was dark outside, a tiny part of her mind told her.

How long had she been napping?

The window creaked, sliding open gently, and the cold breeze made her shiver.

Her vision cleared. The blonde was sitting in front of her, an elbow resting on her desk as her palm pressed against her cheek; the other hand on the window's lever, and eyes stared out at the sky.

Moonlight shone on Fate's face, and burgundy eyes glinted silver in the darkness.

And they turned from the sky to gaze at her.

"You shouldn't fall asleep here, Nanoha." She smiled, seemingly amused. "You might get a cold."

The soft light outlined the shape of her face, from the slender neck to slim face, nose...

"I'm done with my duties for the day," the blonde said, softly, but her voice seemed loud enough to float through the silent room. "Though I got held back a little...sorry about that."

Long bangs of golden hair ruffled with the wind.

And suddenly..

She realized that Fate Testarossa was like a piece of an artwork.

An incredibly beautiful piece of artwork.

一一一

A/N: ...The first two chapters of this fic makes me cringe. I made some edits, some rephrasing, etc, but it generally still portrays the same idea as before it was edited, with some changes. I'm not satisfied with them yet, though. Mostly because I think they are too cliche. And trying to change those are going to take so much work. But then, I guess high school fics tend to be cliche...and considering that this is one of the more light-hearted variety of the writings I do, well..oh, well. Cliche it's going to be.

Also...this chapter had been collecting dust in my laptop for...two years. I wonder why I never posted it...but oh well. I'll attempt to work on this fic somewhat. Updates on this are likely to be random, though, and short, and sparse.

Recently rewatched MGLN. And watched MGLN the movie 1st. There's some interesting differences between the two...which contains both positives and negatives. The movie was..a lot more decent and fluid than I thought it would be, which was a really pleasant thing to see too. The subtle re-characterizations of Precia and Fate, though, hmm...one would probably either like or hate it for various reasons. Fate lost some things that only the series described, and it's vice versa with the movie. Precia's...eh.

I'm somewhat conflicted. Leaning towards series characterization 75%, movie 25%. I've yet to determine if this will affect my way of characterizing Nanoha and Fate in any way, so I guess we will see what happens. Although, I do like what new information I have on Nanoha now; I find that it adds more depth to her, and why she behaved a certain way is a lot clearer to me now. So...haha.

tl;dr version: What I'm saying is; where characterizations are concerned for whatever stuff I may post in the future, you might see some slight (possibly really subtle) differences here and there - in particular for Nanoha.

Cheers.


End file.
